


The Knight of Wands

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: 2009 Phan, Dan and Phil meeting, M/M, Meeting for the first time, POV, Phan - Freeform, long distance, messaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: "There's some guy who's going to have a big impact, and energetic warrior. He has a hasty personality and he's very quick to love or hate."Phil's out of college and still living in the room he grew up in. It's something they don't tell you at graduation that you will have no plans afterwards. Bored and lonely, Phil adapts to the world of YouTube. Where he stumbles upon comments that aren't the brightest or uplifting. Until he gets a message in his inbox that changes his entire world.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Or in short, how Dan and Phil meet for the first time, only from Phil's perspective.

**21 June 2009**

Phil slams his door to his uni room and face plants himself into his bed. His head aching and eyes are burning. After editing the disaster that was "INTERACTIVE SPACE ADVENTURE" which took him nearly three weeks and a lot of hard work from his friends, all he wanted was to crawl into a dark den and die. Or sleep forever, whichever would be more peaceful. His roommates were throwing a party again and he didn't feel like socializing. Phil suddenly wished there was a lock on his door.

"Phil!! You gotta do a shot with us mate!" One of his roommates stammered in, already a glass in his hand. Phil shuffles his position to look up at him. 

"I've got a headache I might be out later" he lied. After a few mumbles his roommate closed the door and yelled something to a friend down the hall. Phil knew he'd be back, when simply all he wanted to do was procrastinate his class work more and hide from everyone. He grabbed his laptop and sat on the tile of his cramped bathroom. At least this tiny box had a lock. 

He wraps his blanket around his shoulders and continues to read the growing comments of his recent YouTube video. Each split screen carried many more comments and he got lost in the wave of them.   
"this is amazing!"

"Is there ever an end to this crazy adventure?"

"This was seriously so fun!!"

"Best birthday present EVA <3 :]" 

Phil smiled over the amount of positivity his creation was getting. His usual comments were the usual "this is so awesome! Keep it up" along with a few hateful ones. He opened a new tab to go onto twitter to thank everyone for the amount of love his hard work was getting. But instead, his mouse traveled to his inbox which had 12 messages inside. Most of them girls wanting to show off their bodies and give Phil a good time, he deleted those with ease. One message though wasn't spam, he opened it with curiosity. 

He was shocked to see so many messages from one person that date back nearly a month ago, he scrolled through them:

"Hi :] Just wanted to say that your videos are amazing and I love them I hope you keep making more! :D"  
"I want to go to florida it seems so fun"  
"im jealous of ur Muse CDs! I love Muse :)"  
"Im so glad that your week was good! But I think I like your actual name better than AmazingJason XD good thing on your mum for naming you that ;)"  
"Id like to eat some M&M's off your face ;)"  
"ur so funny Phil you make my days :)"  
"Your Interactive Space Adventure was fantastic! I died like 50 times but still amazing :]"  
"It was the best birthday present ever <3" 

Phil couldn't wipe the smile off his face, his tummy was electrifying sparks. "Thanks! I'm glad you had fun. It was a pain in the ass to edit though lol" He replied, secretly hoping the boy would message back right away. 

"OMG the AmazingPhil messaged me!!" he replied, making Phil escape a chuckle. 

"Im here to take your soul :P" 

"Wats ur next video going to be about!?" 

"not sure yet, I dont really plan things out unless theyre prjects." 

"well cant wait to see it :]" 

"Whats your name?"

"Daniel. but most of my friends call me Dan." 

"Dan, let's be friends :)" 

"u like Muse and I like Muse, lets be the bestest of friends :D" 

It wasn't long for Dan to find Phil on Facebook, and to his surprise he wasn't sure why Phil was accepting his friend request. Maybe it was a gut feeling, or a silent prayer that this kid wouldn't stalk him and stab him to death in real life. Phil took a chance because he needed something else in his life. 

___

**23 September 2009**

Phil uploaded a quick Q&A and then immediately Skyped Dan. They had been talking for months on end, non stop. It was something Phil never expected he actually needed in his life. This kid in Reading that would fill a hole in his life he never knew existed. Back home in Manchester it was growing awfully lonely for Phil. His uni friends had jobs and houses and bills to pay off. Some of them even went off to get married or to see the world. All that was left was Phil in his bedroom making silly videos. 

His stomach held butterflies as the call was ringing, waiting patiently for Dan to answer. He mumbled something as he was closing his bedroom door and fixing his shirt to cover his belly. 

"Hi." Rang Phil as he watched Dan sit criss-cross on his bed. 

"Hey" He replied a bit slower, looking down at his thumbs in his hands. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just my mum."

"What happened this time?" Phil adjusted himself on his bed ready to hear the full story. 

"She just doesn't get me. Expects to be this perfect son she never wanted." 

"No son is perfect. My mum still yells at me for not separating the laundry right." He giggled, Dan's frown faded a bit. The more he studied Dan the more he noticed that there was something a bit different to him. Phil's stomach lit up in sparks as he realized something about Dan he had never noticed before. Dan looked up after a minute of silence.

"What? What's wrong with you?" 

Phil kept smiling, "your hair." 

"Oh fuck!" Dan said, melting onto his floor and rummaging to find a hat or something to cover his head. 

"You never told me you had curly hair!" 

"I didn't want you to know, I hate it."

"Why? I think it's pretty." Dan gave up and he sat himself back on the bed, forming a noticeable blush across his cheeks. 

"It's been a bad day." He tried to schmooze over a laugh. Phil still held his smile proudly. 

"I wish I could pet it. It looks so soft." 

"Thanks." Dan giggled. 

"You've been straightening it this entire time? We've been talking for how long and you kept this from me?" 

"I don't like my hair being curly, it makes me look like a baby."

"I don't see it. I think it makes you look prettier." 

Dan groaned out in embarrassment as he covered his face with a pillow. Phil laughed, having an ache of wanting to pull him into his chest. Holding Dan safe from everything that's ever bothered him.

"Why was your day bad?"

"I applied for Mark and Spencer's and I failed their stupid fucking thing and I didn't even get a chance at an interview. My mum came home pissy. I accidentally ignored a phone call from my grandma and she told my mum so that made her even more pissy. I lost my DS. My brother keeps annoying me, I have college and uni papers I have to send in to actually make it seem like I'm doing something with my life," he went on and on about simple things that were easily resolvable. But Phil listened to every word with content. The list seemed like it was never ending, exaggerating each story to its full potential. Suddenly Dan drug out a long exasperated sigh, playing with his hair again, "I would just like to get away from it all. At least for a day." 

Phil swallowed, "Why don't you come up here." 

"Yeah, that would be nice." Dan chuckled. Phil fixed his posture at the idea. 

"No I'm being serious. Why don't you come up to Manchester?" 

"I can't afford that Phil. Believe me I looked into it."

Butterflies continued to grow in his stomach and up into his chest, "you have?"

"Yeah. Of course. It would be amazing to be with you." 

"I would love that so much."

"It'll never happen though..."

"Yes it can and it will. We'll make it work." Phil opened a new tab and started to google prices and train fare. Times and dates of which would work best. "When were you thinking?"

"As soon as possible?" Dan's voice grew higher with excitement.

"My parents are going out of town some time in October."

Dan let out a sigh, "that's still like a month away."

"Which can give us enough time to plan things accordingly. Good things come to those who wait."

Dan scoffed, "you're getting philosophical again."

Phil held up a finger as he heard a name yell from the hall, suddenly Martyn burst open the door to his room startling him. "You looking at porn again? Martyn laughed.

"Piss off." He joked, "I'm talking to a friend."

"Oh cool. Mum wanted to know if you would like cake, she made some."

"Ooh I'd like a piece." Said Dan through the computer.

"Maybe in a bit." Martyn nodded and started to close the door, "Oh wait Mar, when were mum and dad taking that trip again?"

Martyn leaned up against the door frame, folding his arms. "I dunno like middle of October? I'm leaving that time too, Cornelia just got a new place and I'm helping her settle in." He said, winking in Phil's direction. 

"Do you know whheennn though." 

"Why, are you throwing a party again?" 

"hah I'd like to see that!" Laughed Dan through the computer, eaves dropping on the conversation. Phil pressed mute on his computer. 

"I was just wondering." 

"Go ask her yourself." He said, leaving his bedroom door open by a crack. 

"I'm gonna go ask my mum when they're leaving. This could be perfect Dan! Just you and me in Manchester together." 

Dan was smiling ear to ear, hands being seen shaking through the screen. "I hope this works out." 

"Me too." He said, leaving his room to talk to fulfill a new mission."

___

**19 October 2009  
**

Phil didn't sleep a wink. He wandered the house 5 times just to make sure it was presentable enough. His room was vacuumed for the first time in months. 

"I don't care how your house looks you bugger!" Dan said through the camera, packing a bag that was set on his bed. "I'm just so excited to finally meet you."

"Me too." Phil's lip quivered. He sat on his floor looking up at Dan, watching him pack and pace and talk to himself, "when does your train leave again?" 

"two-thirty. I might as well die in the meantime." It was barely eleven. They both groaned with anticipation. Dan yelled something to his mum. 

"Should I go to the store and grab snacks and stuff? Are there any movies we should watch?" 

"We can do those things together when I get there."

"I'm just trying to think of ways how to waste time." 

"You can clean your house one more time" Dan teased, letting go an immature laugh. 

"I'll probably go and shower again."

"Again? Are you that nervous?" Dan's brown eyes met the camera, he was so full of light it was exploding. 

"No." He lied, feeling like he was going to puke or pass out. "I just need something to do before you get here." 

The shouts continued on Dan's end as Dan slammed a book onto his bed. "ALRIGHT!" He looked down at Phil with concerning eyes, "I have to cut this short because I still have shit to do before I'm even allowed to leave the house. You'll find something to do. I'll be there soon." He smiled, making Phil's stomach twist in knots. 

"Okay. I love you." 

"I love you too." They both ended the call with a kiss to the camera.  _I'll be able to actually kiss him soon._ Phil thought, throwing himself onto his bed giggling at himself. 

Phil waited, and waited, and waited. Every time he looked at the clock only minutes would pass by.  _This fucking sucks!_ He thought, wanting time to go just a bit faster. His stomach jumped into his throat every time he thought about Dan. What he was actually going to look like, what he was going to smell like, what he was going to sound like in person. How tall he was going to be, how pretty his eyes were going to be in person. His phone buzzed, sending Phil through the roof to see it was Dan who had texted. "This isn't fair I want you now!" 

"you'll be here soon! <3"

"soon isn't enough I want to be there now :("

"me too" Phil threw his phone as time seemed to slow down. 

"my trains pulling in!" Phil's butterflies tripled as it was actually happening. "i don't know how I even managed to get myself out of the house but I made it! I'm in my seat. Ready to find you :]" 

"Have a safe trip! See you in about 3 hours!" 

"I wish it was now..." 

Dan and Phil were in constant communication throughout the time being. Going stir crazy, Phil forced himself out of the quiet house and wandering the streets of Manchester. The taxi took him to the nearest supermarket just so he could graze the aisles in stilled silence and distractions. His phone glued to his hand, they were talking about movies now and ones they wish to see while they were together.  _All of them_ Phil thought, realizing he had gone down the condom aisle. 

His heart rate sped up realizing where he was. They messed around once on Skype and it grew incredibly awkward, Phil skin burning with pleasure and embarrassment at the same time. His hands started to tremble as he broke the conversation, "What exactly would you like to do when we're together?" he asked. 

Dan took nearly 30 seconds to reply, making every second in the intimacy aisle a bit more suspicious. Phil's head started to pound and his cheeks grew red, "Anything. Everything ;)" He let out a sigh as it seemed he got what he meant. His throat was closing in, realizing what he was doing reaching for a box and a bottle of lube underneath it.  _Cherry?_ He thought, never really seeing that there were many different flavors of lube. He threw his new items into a nearby basket and put in a bag of crisps to cover the evidence, slightly easing his public dismay. 

At the check out it was a pretty girl ringing him out, he placed a pack of gum and the rest of his items on the belt. She looked up at him placing them in the bag after scanning. She smiled, "big night huh?" 

Phil swallowed down a blush, "yeah" he nervously laughed. Soon as he got his change back he was out the door and into a taxi once more. Trying to balance his breathing through mixed emotions. Once he was back home he shoved his newly acclaimed kit into his bedside drawer. Hoping in some way they probably wont use them til later.   _Am I ready for this? Is he ready? Do we have to rush it? I haven't even met him yet why did I buy those?_ Inner turmoil took him over until his phone buzzed again. 

"The last station before Piccadilly! I'm almost there :D" texted Dan, having relief wash over Phil. 

One hour to go. 

Phil grabbed his bag off the counter and locked up his house behind him. He walked again to the closest bus station and hopped on, having his insides melt apart. He watched the time, trying to regulate his breath as he couldn't believe he was going to the train station to pick up someone he has never met. Someone he doesn't remotely know.  _What if he's tricking me? What if he's not even there?_ The tightness of this throat closed again, trying so hard to breathe through the nerves. 

It was a miracle he didn't hit any traffic and walked down into the station, watching the busy bodies walk in the ways towards their destinations. He was still fairly early, wanting to stop and melt into the ground.  _More waiting!_ He cried in his head, finding a gift shop stool to sit upon. He watched people through the window. The phone in his hand buzzed again, sending a chill up his spine. 

"I'm so nervous" Dan texted him. Making Phil let out a long sigh that was trapped in his chest. 

"Me too." 

"I really hope ur there and I'm not on this train just to be stood up..."

"im here I promise! I was starting to think you didn't get on a train to meet me..."

"im here too, trying not to gag over this gross man eating a sandwich." 

Phil laughed, having his lungs not collapse as this was really happening. He wandered the gift shop and analyzed each souvenir if it was the perfect representation of Manchester. The overhead took Phil for surprise as it was Dan's train pulling into the station in 10 minutes. 

"You're 10 minutes away!" 

"If I weren't on a train right now I would be screaming" 

"hopefully with excitement"

"always with excitement :)" 

Phil's hands and toes crawled numb. The beating heart in his chest felt like it was going to explode. Such long time waiting to meet someone who is everything perfect. Someone who he never knew he needed who could fill in all the gaps of himself. The train entered the station and screeched to a halt. People filtered out and Dan was no where to be found. Phil couldn't hear any thoughts besides the thumping of his own pulse. 

Dan walked out with wandering eyes and lost in the shoulders of people. He was taller than the average but still seemed like he was floundering in the sea of passengers. Phil's feet took off before he did. He watched Dan pull out his phone and nearly tremble with the thought of him being alone in a crowded room. "Dan!" Phil cried, wading through the masses of the crowd. Dan locked eyes with his, waving his arm and clutching onto his book back as he sprinted. They met in the middle underneath a column crashing into each other. Breathing heavy and lost for words. They took each other in, feeling the synchronicity of their own heart beats. 

"You're real! You're real!" Dan exclaimed, burying himself deeper into Phil's shoulder. Sniffing as though he was trying his hardest not to cry.  

"You're finally here!" Phil let out what sounded like a dry sob, clutching onto everything that was in his arms. It didn't seem real but he knew it was. They stayed in their embrace longer than anyone else should, but the passers by didn’t seem to care. They were finally together. Dan was the first to let go of each other, but with heaps of giggles instead of words. "Welcome to Manchester!" Phil said guiding his hand over the atmosphere that was Piccadilly Station. "You hungry?"

"Starving." Dan quivered from his lips, still shaking from the nerves. 

"Then lets go get something to eat, there's a Starbucks just up the street." He smiled softly, taking Dan's hand without permission. Both of their nervous ticks puddled away as they made their way up the stairs, into the city of Manchester. Occasionally bumping shoulders and thumbs petting each other just to make the definition clear that the other was real. 


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the train station they spend the day together, ending it with something special

A sofa in the corner of Starbucks and two hours later, it's like they knew each other for years. Every so often the butterflies would flutter in their tummies as they cracked flirtatious jokes from now and then. Sharing photos, tweets, artwork of people they follow. It wasn't long until they had forgotten where they were when they were sharing headphones listening to Radiohead. They were getting crossed with eyes from passers by and the very unpleasing barista every time they burst into uncontrollable laughter. When a man with a black button down and a green tie came to take the barista's complaint and pointed in their direction, they took that as a note to leave and explore elsewhere. 

"I've actually never been inside the Apple store" Dan said, looking past the glass and examining the "customers" at the tables browsing products. Phil stopped in his tracks.

"Really?"

"Yeah, walked past it many times but never have been in." 

Phil without hesitation grabbed him by the forearm and tugged him inside. They were greeted by a man in a blue shirt and escaped toward the back wall toward the iPads. Phil laughed at the ridiculous photo that had been set there by someone previously. He opened up the camera. 

"Can we be doing this?"

"Sure, why not?" They took a variety of photos. Most of them really stupid and fuck-boy esque. Their shoulders practically glued together as Phil watched Dan log into his daily booth and share a photo. They both giggled leaving that photo set as the iPad's new background. They left quickly before they were kicked out this time. 

"Oh shit" Phil stuttered looking down at the time. "We're going to miss it we have to hurry" He took Dan's hand again and raced down the street and around the corner. Dan was laughing like a giddy school boy, he didn't mean to though. They stood outside a very tall glassed building and Phil rummaged through his bag to pull out his wallet. 

"Phil, what are we doing here?" 

"I got us reservations, if that's alright?" 

Dan's heartbeat sped up as his knees nearly gave out. They walked nonchalantly into the building and headed straight to the lift. Phil with shaking fingers pressed the button, leaving the empty space filled with tiny laughter. 

At the desk the host furrowed her brow, but let them through as Phil's name was on the list. Sitting by a tall window Dan was lost for words by the view. Looking at the menu left them both appalled by the options.

"How about the wine tasting tray?"

"That's like £600 worth of wine Phil."

"That's okay, do you want to do that?"

Dan stuttered, looking up at Phil as the sun was lowering in the horizon, making his black hair and blue eyes sparkle. Dan nodded and a waiter took their order. They talked about music and gushed over types of food they enjoyed. They fantasized what kind of meals they wished to partake if they were ever rich, and ended up swaying like the sinking sun by the third glass.

All around them were people in business suits, couples on extravagant dates, families celebrating a birthday or special event, and then there were two emo boys sat by the window giggling at everything. An usher already had to calm them down once with a warning, leaving them both to another giggle fit they weren't able to stop. 

"You're so very pretty Dan Howell." 

He couldn't keep a smile off his face, "I think you're pretty too Phil." 

"If there's something you'd want to do, that you'd always wanted to do, what would it be?" 

Dan took another slurp of his wine, finishing his glass. He crossed his leg over his lap loosely, "to kiss you probably." 

Phil swallowed, having the back of his throat clench tight. "oh." He said, not sure what else to say. Dan's smile dropped. 

"I-I mean... uh.."

"No no. I-I think I'd like that too?" 

Dan dropped his shoulders, and his expression had completely changed, "I thought we wanted to... yknow?"

"No I do, I-" Conversation was cut short as the lights of the bar had shut off and the last remaining guests were leaving. They left their napkins on their plates and left the same way they entered, only this time the comfort of laughter didn't fill the air in the lift. The autumn breeze caressed their faces as they left the building. "I'm sorry" Phil said, looking down at his shoes." 

"It's alright, I get it." 

Phil's stomach dropped, his heart nearly banging out of his chest, trying to fix Dan's saddened expression, "No no. It's not that... I-I can't. I'm not--" He was getting frustrated as his tongue fought him for the words to say. 

"You're not ready?" 

"No! It's not that." Phil stopped, feeling like he could probably throw up. It was nerve wracking feeling this way. Knowing that being with another boy was awkward for everyone around him. He could feel his hands trembling like crazy. Phil could’ve easily blamed it on the coffee jitters or by their third cup, or the alcohol from the sky bar, but he knew it wasn’t either. It was something he wanted, something he definitely was sure about, but only sudden nervous doubt was able to escape. 

“Would you like to see the eye?” Phil suggested, changing the subject. Dan nodded. His tummy growing with tingles as they bumped shoulders as they walked. An internal scream was begging to have his hand reach for Dan’s but they stayed in his coat pocket. His lungs nearly in his throat as they made their way to the toll booth for one ride. Phil could feel Dan nervously shaking, waiting for their turn to enter their gondola. His head swimming with fuzzy numbness.

They sat close, alone, no words to exchange besides, “It’s getting cold isn’t it?” making them slide even closer together. The drum of their heart beats echoed in their minds, making conversation difficult this time. Dan looked at Phil through the darkness of the carriage. Momentum of the wheel and the vast scenic atmosphere of Manchester took a hold of him. Their hearts still beating in sync, leading their hands and breath shaky. It was Dan’s first kiss with a boy, he absolutely wanted to kiss a boy, and this boy in particular. Phil weakly smiled at him, knowing what Dan was thinking.

The tension was unbearable and Phil still felt like he could throw up. The lights from the city below were beautiful, glistening to the rhythm of the streets below. He felt Dan's thigh inch closer, having him meet eyes. And then he went for it. Without thinking, hoping that he wasn’t going to draw back. Dan was vibrating as he was kissing Phil for the first time.

It was sudden but sweet. The anxious feeling made Phil feel numb as Dan drew away quickly, having red drawn across his cheeks and tears in his eyes because of the nerves. He started to tremble as Phil took his hand, "I-I..." He choked, trying to move his head away from Phil but he couldn't. Phil placed his hand on his cheek and forced the back of his spine to lean forward and kiss the boy’s lips yet again. Sparks flew as their eyes closed. Inevitable tears from the ducts of Dan made trails down his cheeks. Taking the moment to a still preserved memory that they knew will last a life time. Dan, still shaking, wrapped his arms around Phil. Keeping their lips and in contact. Phil’s stomach doing that flippy over thing, a sudden smile breaks their kiss. Giggles erupt as Phil wipes away another tear from Dan’s cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry."

Phil's eyes blurred as tears swelled them for no reason. He joked out a sob realizing that they were apologizing for no reason. Before their time was completely ended on the Wheel, butterflies were born in their chests as they kissed again. Their skin ablaze from adrenaline and happiness. The wheel stopped without them wanting it to.They stepped out of the gondola red faced, teary eyed, and hand in hand.  


End file.
